


Cucked for The Last Time

by kunekuneconspiracy



Category: League of Legends, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, FreeTyler1, Happy Ending, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunekuneconspiracy/pseuds/kunekuneconspiracy
Summary: Ben shivered, and he realized that the tingles at the base of his spine were far from dread. They were from arousal.





	Cucked for The Last Time

A soft moan reverberated throughout the room of the Rebel base. In the center hung a prisoner, cuffs on his arms attached to the ceiling. It was Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order. His long throat moved as he swallowed, thirsty from the lack of water. He almost wanted to scream for his mother, certain she was in the Rebel base. The Dark Side in him roared at the very thought of that, surrender far from his idea of a perfect Sith. Kylo Ren thought, “No, I must be strong. I must be steadfast in my devotion to the Dark Side, to the very source of my power.”

Having been stripped of his clothing, a rapid realization dawned on him. His tracker, typically stored in his armor, was missing. There was no hope for the young Supreme Leader. A drop of sweat rolled down his forehead, belying his fear. Kylo Ren had sensed a disturbance in the Force, not unlike the time his former master, Luke, died. He could taste hope on his tongue, in the very air around him. Perhaps the First Order militia had come to his rescue. The stale air had begun to chafe his skin, moving outwards.

The airtight door separating him and the vast universe opened with a hiss, the tight locks releasing. Kylo Ren felt dread as tingles rose up his spine. A blue lightsaber unsheathed, and was held to the side of his neck. It was Rey of Jakku, his former friend. And now, his nemesis. The hope of the galaxy’s lips moved silently, as if reassuring her that this was indeed the right course of action. Her resolve strengthened as she saw the cruelty in Ren’s eyes, knowing that his newfound power in his position as Supreme Leader had indeed hardened him to his previous moral recourse. And yet she couldn’t do it. Her lightsaber flashed as it was drawn back into its sheath, and was quickly angled down.

Again, Rey’s lips moved as she whispered, “I believed in you. I believed you. And you betrayed me. You turned to the Dark Side regardless, knowing I couldn’t strike you down.”

Ben Solo looked at her, a bright marvel in his eyes as he said, “You could have. When we were both unconscious, you rose first. Using my lightsaber, my death was all but guaranteed. And yet you didn’t.”

Rey nodded, and began to hum. She put her head to Ben Solo’s ear, and licked the soft shell of it. Ben shivered, and he realized that the tingles at the base of his spine were far from dread. They were from arousal. Unwittingly, Ben’s member rose to the occasion. It was slightly smaller than average, a mere two inches long and as thick as Rey’s pinkey. Rey stared at the “bulge” on Ben’s pants, and struggled to contain her laughter. She softly whispered in his ear, “You’ve cucked me for the last time. Good luck doing that without your schlong.”

Ben’s face went from that of one filled with ecstasy to that of one filled with horror, as he realized Rey’s lightsaber, previously angled down, was right next to his hardened penis. The lightsaber activated, tearing into the meat of Ren’s leg and through his donger. Ren died nigh-instantly, but used his last secret Sith technique right before his physical form left the earthly plane. Ren used the Vast Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, giving Rey testicular cancer. As his body dissolved into several snakes, he screamed, “Get testicular cancer from all the Force roids and we’ll be gucci!”

Rey’s face contorted with shock as she realized the snakes formed from Ren’s deceased body were of the lethal Sanjuro variant, the most toxic animal in the known universe. Their slithering bodies were adorned with a long line of ggezs and ran right down the middle of the open airtight door. Rey miraculously survived the testicular cancer due to her lack of testicles.

To Be Continued in The Venomous Remains of Ben Sanjuro


End file.
